


a flower by any other name

by rankarana



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, hello happy new years!!!!!!, new years fic (kinda.), please don't let kaoru drive your benz, post-series (probably)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankarana/pseuds/rankarana
Summary: Kaoru loves the word ‘garden’ so much that you could call her a veritable green-fingered botanist; and despite popular opinion (and Misaki’s insistence) she believes moist is a perfectly valid and usable adjective....but there is one word that will never part her lips, no matter how much Kokoro demands Kaoru talk about her… her-- kitten.





	a flower by any other name

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes shitposts turn into genuine Ship Feelings. and thats when fics are born.

Tie pulled tight around her neck, suit unbuttoned enough to reveal that fetching lacy binder beneath (and then that pulled up by fumbling, awkward, eager hands, one breast freed from its tight constraints and the other barely resisting gravity’s pull), and a beautiful woman’s legs parted in front of her -- not to boast, because that would be most unfitting, but Kaoru feels somewhat... at home in this _mis-en-scene_ of erotica.

“My, Kokoro… you’re truly every bit a princess, from head to toe.”

And, for her part, so does Kokoro. Her underwear, previously precariously hanging off one slender ankle, has just gone flying through the air with a furtive little kick, smacking against the car window behind them and flopping less than elegantly down onto Kaoru’s leg. She giggles as she pulls her flowery dress up a hint more, allowing Kaoru full, unreserved access to all of her gorgeous body - she’s been sated just stroking along those supple thighs until now, but with Kokoro’s beautiful… womanhood in front of her, she can’t help but  lower her head, shuffle her body around in the cramped backseat and attempt to get as close to that perfect, pink… pink… precious part of her mistress and lover!

“Hehe, what bit do you mean, thooough?”

“Why, your everything! But especially this part of you… perhaps the apex of your feminity, even with that heart-fluttering smile of yours and your shapely bust…”

“My what?”

“Your-- moist garden.”

“Say it.”

“Hm.”

Ah. _It_. That word. A word that she would never expect spake from Kokoro’s lips, and yet almost every time they end up in each others’ arms, clinging onto each other and indulging in the bounties of eachothers’ forms, it is uttered by her with abandon! Which would be… well, not fine, but at the very least a certainly understandable and acceptable point. (She feels she must have picked _that_ word up from Misaki - the girl is charming, but in some respects a bad influence. The language that emits from that bear suit sometimes-- ahem, it seems _Michelle_ has had her vocabulary similarly stained by the grumpy little kitten...)

But to expect Kaoru to resort to such language too? That, sadly, is a a Syphilisian effort, and Kokoro’s attempts to push that boulder up the hill in order to steal the fire of the gods, so to speak, is more or less entirely in vain. This is hardly the most terrible endeavour she’s embarked on in her life — indeed, she is not adverse to adversity, but…

No matter how well she wishes to serve the princess, some things are, as they say... _verbatim_.

“Saaaay it, Kaoru-san.”

“Mm, you’re not one to be so callously demanding, usually…”

“Hehe. You don’t normally put up this much of a fight!” Her giggle is sweet, syrupy and awfully devilish; and truly, Kaoru is bedevilled!

“Oh, I can be quite the fighter, you know.” Grabbing at her neck to pull down that far-too-tight tie, Kaoru loosens it to take a deep, deep breath, enough to clear the mind.

“I know! I know it really well.” And in response to her provocation, Kokoro grins back, a coquettish little roll of her hips, as if the nymph is demanding even _more_ of her attention! Luckily, attention is something she can provide, in the most romantic and intimate of ways possible, despite what Kokoro is trying to insist on.

Then again, the back of Mercedes is hardly the most romantic of locales. It is one thing to have the honour of being permitted by the Tsurumakis to actually escort Kokoro to and from the society events her position demands her to attend (and what kind of prince would Kaoru be if she wasn’t able to drive?), but Kaoru would rather take her home, carry her to her bedchamber and then, well, _you know._

Instead, a New Years’ party endured and at least _some_ alcohol imbibed, Kokoro had demanded they pull over, and then quite violently tugged at her tie until she was forced to clamber into the backseat, and one thing led to another, and now…!

Kaoru is not stupid, of course. She would be remiss to assume Kokoro’s dark-suited entourage were unaware of their little trysts (even if her parents were likely better off not knowing), and in essence there is no material difference between cavorting between the sheets and pressing the princess down onto the leather upholstery, but something about this feels profoundly _sinful_ to Kaoru… if fleeting in its own way.

“Kaoru-san? Have you got a headache?” Kokoro’s words remind her of what they are in fact doing; and that her face must look like a picture of anxious confusion. Mm. Time to fix that, if just to avoid unsightly wrinkles.

“No! No, never.” She switches to a smile, hand giving Kokoro’s thigh a reassuring squeeze, slowly slowly sliding down to reach… there. Kokoro’s most precious place. Her flower, her—

“Where’s your hand going, Kaoru-san~?”

“To your dew-soaked petals.”

“Say iiiit.”

…it appears that the princess will not back down.

“Puuuuu… rhaps words aren’t necessary.”

“You can say pussy, Kaoru-san.”

Just because, technically, in the traditional sense of the word suggesting possibility and a physical capability, she _can_ , doesn’t mean she _should_.

“You’re a _very_ bad girl, Kokoro. What if your father knew what you were saying?” Actually, on further consideration, Kaoru realises that might be a more terrifying idea than at first blush.

“It doesn’t matter, does it? I’m _your_ bad girl, Kaoru-san! Your naughty princess~” And when Kokoro’s delicate hand suddenly reaches up, cups Kaoru’s cheek and then gives it an unwarranted and yet ever so charming _pinch_ , Kaoru believes it, every word! When Kokoro’s palm opens up again, she nuzzles immediately into it, her mistress’ skin soft against her powdered cheeks; that beckoning hand is something she can never hope to deny or refuse. “So we can be bad together! We don’t have to tell Misaki, or Kanon, or anyone.”

“A most tempting offer…” This is neither a bluff nor a desperate attempt to quell Kokoro’s desires - no, it sounds truly wonderful. She may be the world’s prince, the gift to each and every singular kitten, but if she could choose one angel alone to support and adore, to kiss the feet of every day, it would be Kokoro. She is head over heels with admiration, a fool for a woman with a dream, and more than anything else, in _love._

“Exactly! So say pussy.”

_Ah._

“You can say other things around it! Like ‘Kokoro’s pussy’, or ‘lovely pussy’, or-- hehe, dooon’t do that, it’s really tickly when you put them right in!” Not even the sudden, mildly unromantic introduction of two of her fingers into the girl’s warmth has managed to dissuade her from speaking or moving, Kokoro rather thrusting against her instead. Such eagerness isn’t a surprise, considering how Kokoro almost choked her while pulling her into the back seat, but it does make Kaoru feel just the barest hint outmatched. “But that doesn’t mean stop! At all! It means go harder~!”

“I’m aware of that much, Kokoro.”

“I know you are, Kaoru-san. That’s why you’re so much fun!”

Kokoro leg is hooked over Kaoru’s shoulder, pulling down and in as if to close what scant space exists between them in this moment, and push them closer together still; and frankly Kaoru’s back is beginning to hurt. She has an abundance of leg, after all, and right now, Kokoro’s other foot - shoe discarded in this current mess of limbs and bodies - is poking at her cheek, as if  even her body has trouble fitting back here. In fact, that foot is pressing as insistently against her as the other, squishing into her cheek in a way that Kaoru worries will ruin either her makeup or just her general dashing visage.

“If I let you suck my toes again, will you say it?”

“That is neither here nor there, Kokoro.” Where did she glean such a canny business sense from? Likely inherited from her parents, Kaoru thinks.

“But you love toes! Toepussy!”

...she almost chokes in response.

“Don’t… do _not_ say those words together, please.” Her face is pressed into Kokoro’s thigh, coughing and sputtering against it, while those sparkling champagne eyes just seem to regard her with the same great curiosity as ever, as if she were a mixture between a burlesque starlet and a museum exhibit…!  “I think you might be letting your mind wander a little too much… for this moment, I’d rather you simply focused on _me_. My voice, my fingers… ah, and the pleasure you must be feeling?”

“It _does_ feel good.” She nods, thoughtfully, clearly appreciative of what Kaoru is doing, and that is _everything_ to Kaoru. The sense that her duty is fulfilled, and her purpose is set; well, she can get that from many girls, but Kokoro’s approval is a touch greater, a touch more _divine._ If Kokoro smiles, so does the whole world…

But, ah, if she can permit herself one purely lascivious thought about her paramour, it is that Kokoro’s gasps, her soft lilting cries as the both of them push further, the way she forces out Kaoru’s name between giggles, her immaculate form for once covered in sweat and with a gaze that tells of how she can keep a secret, just in this one instance--

Mm. Such things are for her eyes only. A prince is allowed her treasures, is she not?

Their union is ever so brief, and yet seems to last for eternity (not entirely undue to Kaoru’s recurring fear that the police will see a black Mercedes Benz parked by the side of the road, rocking, and understandably have a few… questions), and by the time Kokoro reaches her apex, and sings such heavenly notes as to make Kaoru herself filled with an interminable need, Kaoru feels a certain relief of her own. It might be simply because Kokoro is no longer kicking at her back with each jolt of her fingers, or perhaps due to getting through the whole affair without having to say a certain word, but-- still! Kaoru is not one to split hairs, not at a time like this. Truly.

“How was that for you, Kokoro? I assure you that for me, it was wonderful.” She rests her cheek against Kokoro’s thigh, the slight softness from one sweets buffet too many making for quite the acceptable cushion for her.

“It was amazing, Kaoru. You’re always amazing. You’re the best!” Compliments like these are not unusual - and these are also the kinds of hyperbole that Kokoro throws around with wanton glee (glee for gleefulness’ sake, even!) - and yet, when Kokoro says them they feel so absurdly genuine that Kaoru takes them not as validation that she’s left her sated, but simply… compliments. That Kokoro feels so strongly about her, and ah... mm. It leaves a glow that courses through her whole body!

That need she felt earlier - to sate that now would be inappropriate, and more to the point, increasingly physically awkward if Kokoro inevitably insisted she assist. However, until then...

“Ah… I hope you don’t mind me helping myself.”

She removes her fingers from Kokoro’s… _core_ , and raises them to her face, one slender finger sliding into her mouth and then another. She is an actress by nature, after all - and she is more than willing to put on _quite_ a show for her audience if they are keen to watch; and as Kokoro is, Kaoru makes sure to capture each of her own expressions perfectly. Her lidded eyes as she  savours the taste, her eyes half-fluttered open as she engages with her princess and lets her know that this is _only_ for her, and then a rare wide-eyed stare of her own, as her heart throbs with love! The show must be working - she hears a little _oh~_ escaping Kokoro as she pays rapt attention to Kaoru’s caress of her own lips. That, of course, deserves no less sultry moan from Kaoru herself in response, a sound that would undeniably evoke the image of a sapphic Lord Byron.

“Does it taste good?”

“Oh, do you truly need to ask? There is nothing finer than your sweet nectar, extracted from your stigma--”

“My pussy~”

Sliding around the car with an almost inhuman agility, Kokoro gets to her knees and grabs Kaoru’s cheeks - and Kaoru feels herself positively unable to stop the heat spreading there, luminescent with appreciation for such a sudden contact! Her gaze is yet demanding, but her smile is so wide and so filled with genuine irrevocable wonder that Kaoru knows she will be utterly under the thrall of that sunshine when Kokoro speaks again.

So she strikes first, to preserve at least a little dignity.

“Why… _are_ you so insistent I speak with such vulgarity? If I may ask.” It is, admittedly, a true first for Kaoru, to have to ask… this.

“It’s not like we’re _not_ doing naughty stuff.” Kokoro has a point there, and even if her dress has slid down her fine form enough that she looks somewhat decent, there is an unmistakable _look_ to her right now, one that makes it clear that she is Kaoru’s woman, and Kaoru is in turn hers. A prisoners’ dilemma of lust! “And it’s hot! And fun! And it makes me smile and I think you’d smile if you said it too! You’re always trying so hard to make _us_ all smile that I think you deserve to let loose and say stuff you don’t normally get to too!”

“No, well, I’m not sure if I _would_ smile… you know, it’s just simply something that fails to adhere to my rather exacting standards.”

“If you said it, it’d be the best New Years’ present ever. Way better than any money or a new giraffe or even twenty Michelles!”

“...that’s a high standard. Ten Michelles, surely.”

“That’s true! We’re undervaluing Michelle! Five Michelles, though… maybe more.”

She looks so thoughtful and so pensive as she works out the value of a Michelle that Kaoru’s heart throbs, and her ideals as a respecter of all womankind overtake her own personal neuroses and codes - to leave Kokoro satisfied in body but unsatisfied in soul would make her no better than some churlish player!

“W-well. Ahem. I suppose then, I can tell you, that I do think you have… so to speak, were it to be said… the most adorable, wonderful… pppuh. Pussy. Yes.”

Even as her face breaks out into streaks of hot, burning red, and her eyes wander away from Kokoro’s starry gaze, she stutters the words out. For Kokoro - _only_ for Kokoro.

“Hehe, I love you, Kaoru.”

“And I love you too, princess. I adore you, every part of you, your smile, your mind, your soul, your... your pussy.” Ah, she can barely manage to look at Kokoro any more, so deep is her flush and so rent is her spirit! Her heart would be sinking, if not for the soft grace of Kokoro’s hands on her face, and the simple fact that it feels… _right_  to be with her. “...a-and with that. Happy New Year.”

...certainly, she hasn’t spent New Years’ in the back of an expensive car, getting her forehead kissed by the woman she loves before, but some traditions begin for a reason.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel i should apologise but frankly let kaoru and kokoro be in love. dumbass4dumbass pride


End file.
